


On the Rocks

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, human turned part galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Shiro and Keith talk while the others play in the water
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253210
Kudos: 4





	On the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

On the Rocks

“I don’t smell like a wet dog do I,” Shiro asked lazily from where they were laying on the rocks near the lake. They’d swam out to get away from the others who were still playing with the water guns that Pidge had made.

“You smell great to me,” he said rolling over and burying his face in Shiro’s shoulder. “Honestly you still smell mostly the same to me just a slight difference that I honestly really like.” He suspected it was some Galra part of him responding to Shiro’s new Galra body. “Do I smell any different to you now?”

“I didn’t smell you that much before,” Shiro said after a moment but I don’t think so at least not that different but I do smell more of you now I guess.” Shiro ran a hand up his back. “I like it too.” Shiro looked back out over the lake. “This lake is nice and all but I can’t help but compare it to the one the old Paladins used to go to, the one that only still exist in the Black Lion’s memories.”

“We certainly spent enough time there during that thousand nights,” he said thinking about how peaceful and relaxing that place had been. “Plus there we didn’t have to bother with swim suits.” That got a chuckle out of Shiro causing his head to bounce on his chest. He looked out at the others playing and asked, “do you want to go back to the others or stay here a while longer?”

“I think we’ll stay right here for now,” Shiro said causing a rumbling sound in his chest he’d noticed it a few times lately and wondered what it was. He’d never known any other Galra make a sound like that it was unique to Shiro. “Something the matter?”

“No, just thinking how much I almost don’t want this to end even though I know we have to go back to fighting,” he said. “I wish we could just travel the stars just the two of us and see all the places out there.”

“Hopefully we will some day,” Shiro said still making the slight rumbling noise. He closed his eyes and relaxed against Shiro enjoying this peaceful moment while they could.

The End


End file.
